


Did You Make a Wish?

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Stay-At-Home Parent Steve Rogers, Telekinesis, Tony Stark Has A Heart, stay-at-home parent steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s Sebastian’s birthday and Steven decides to show his new powers. Dad Steve is a professional potty trainer.





	Did You Make a Wish?

********

“Happy birthday, Sebastian.” You all sang enthusiastically. “Happy birthday to you.”

Your older son used his arm your husband’s shoulder to secure himself before leaning down to blow the candles of the birthday cake in front of you. He was turning 8 and you had reunited your crazy family and his friends to a small party right at the compound.

“Did you make a wish?” You smiled at him.

“I can’t tell you, mummy. It won’t come true.”

You shook your head, still smiling.

“Okay, then. Don’t tell me.” You gave Steven to your father, who’s just stopped by your side, and your smile only grew at your infant’s babbled words. He resembled an 18-month-old kid now, even though he was just 9 months old.

“Papa, papa.” He squeezed his grandfather’s face.

“That’s it, boy. Work a bit more and you’ll be able to say Grandpa Tony in a few weeks.” He smiled. “And Grandma Pepper too.”

You closed your eyes and could almost see Pepper cringing. She was too young to be a grandmother but was trying hard enough now she was  _official_  with Tony.

You glanced at the other mothers. This was your first party as a mother and you were feeling rather anxious about it. What If you failed? What if it turned out a huge disaster?

“Hey.” Steve hugged your shoulders from behind, squeezing you softly. “It’s okay. They won’t attack you.”

“Am I that clear?” You asked in a whisper.

“I know you well enough.” He chuckled, kissing the back of your head. “They won’t try to kill you, you know? They are not sharks or bears or Hydra agents. They are just mothers.”

“I know.” You turned to him. “Mothers are worse than all of those combined.”

His eyes widened.

“Are  _you_  like that?” He sounded surprised.

“Honey, I’m worse.” You rolled your eyes. “You don’t mess with me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled again. “Come on, let’s talk to them or they will think we are weird.”

You chuckled but walked with him in their direction, talking politely to them and trying to ignore how their hungry eyes lingered on Steve and his figure.

_Damn, could they be less obvious?_

“Sweetie?” You heard, turning to see your father standing awkwardly a few steps from you. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” You frowned and looked at the group of women. “Excuse me for a second.”

You walked to your father’s side and he pulled you away, looking around to see if anyone was watching you.

“Okay, don’t be mad at me or make a scene, cause it is something really…” He started and you cut him.

“Just say it.” You raised a hand.

“You should look up.” He finally said and you did it. What wasn’t your surprise when you saw your son away from the ground, floating to the sky while everyone else in the yard didn’t even notice him?

“Oh, boy.” You muttered, using your powers to bring him down with some resistance. “Really? How old was I when it started?”

He pondered a bit, seeing you holding the kid in your arms. Steven didn’t even care he had scared you two and started pulling your hair with an amused face.

“About four, or close.” He shrugged. “But he is quick, really quick.”

You shook your head, turning to your boy and smiling at his baby blue eyes and golden hair. He looked a lot like Steve now.

“Mama, popo.” He said and you lost your smile.

Potty training. There goes something you didn’t deal with.

“Steve.” You called, walking quickly to his side. “Daddy time.”  

Your husband frowned when you put the toddler in his arms.

“Popo, dada.” He looked at his face and he finally realised why you’ve given him the toddler so quickly.

“Really?” Steve eyed you.

“I breastfed him.” You reminded him, using your only available card. “Good luck, daddy.”


End file.
